bokunoheroacademiafanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Mikoto Taro
Mikoto Taro (太郎尊, Taro Mikoto), also known as Impact (インパクト, Inpakuto), is a first year student at U.A. High School . Appearance Mikoto is a tall young man of a tall, thin build with pale skin. He has short brown messy hair and green pale eyes. He has very durable pointed teeth that mainly consist of steel. Mikoto states that his unusual teeth were inherited from his father. During classes Mikoto wears the standard male U.A.High School uniform: a light gray blazer with dark turquoise trimmings and golden buttons over a white dress shirt, dress pants and plain brown shoes. When not at school he wears dark blue jeans black sneakers and variety of cyan, turquoise and tan shirts and hoodies. His hero costume consists of white coat with fur collar, white shirt, dark grey gloves with a microcircuit - like patern on palms, white belt, dark grey jeans, black laced up sneakers and a black respirator. Later this costume was upgraded with a cooling system and multifuctional visor. Personality History Early Life First Year at U.A. Abilities Quirk Super Moves * Bronze Burst - Mikoto punches his opponent with normal straight punch powered up by his Quirk. * Silver Shockwave - Mikoto touches the opponent with his palm and generates little shock wave beneath it. * Golden Crusher '- Mikoto performs series of powered up straights punches, followed by series of kicks and finished with an axe kick that also generates a powerful shock wave that in most cases KOs the opponent. This technique also generates very much heat, so Mikoto rarely uses it without his costume. * '''Over Heat '- Voice command that is used to activate cooling system of Mikoto's hero suit. * '''Titanium Burner - After making air around him reach a temperature of around 150 degrees centigrade Mikoto peforms a powered up kick, that after hitting it's traget leaves a burn and creates a burst of kinectic energy heavily damaging the opponet. * Uranium Heatwave - When air around Mikoto reaches high temperatures he presses his palm against the opponent and creates series of shockwaves beneath it, burning and damaging his target at the same time. * Wolfram Melter '''- When heat produced by Mikoto's body almost reaches critical level he performs series of powered up kicks and straight punches finished by a powerful uppercut and a shock wave. Because of the air temperature all this attacks ofcourse also sereously burn the opponent. * '''Iridium Destroyer - Mikoto creates a gigant amount of kinetic energy and lets it out in form of a powerful shockwave that crushes almost anything in it's way. But since this technique also creates a monstrous amount of heat at the best Mikoto will just get slight burns and faint cause of overheat. * Fire Human - This is the strongest and most suicidal of all techniques in Mikoto's arsenal and in fact only one that can actualy kill him. Also this technique has following requierments: a) A person with a powerful healing Quirk must be as close to Mikoto as he/she can, throughout the whole attack. b) Mikoto must be in adrenaline rush or under the effect of strong painkillers. When temperature around Mikoto reaches critical level he one way or another keeps himself awake and starts peforming a long series of strong punches and kicks generating heat until his clothes or costume will be set on fire. After setting himself on fire he rushes to his opponent and jumps on him/her, after making physical contact with his target he creates series of shockwaves and bursts of kinetic energy between them. Equipment * Impact Costume '(インパクトコスチューム, Inpakuto Kosuchūmu): All parts of Mikoto's hero costume are made of special material that blocks heat and this doesn't allow Over The Limit deal much damage to Mikoto's body. ** '''Cooling System '(冷却システム Reikyaku Shisutemu): Created to allow Mikoto over come his limit, Cooling System is a net of little plastick tubes that after activation fill with coolant sewed into every part of his costume and connecting in one of 5 secondary cooling centers placed on the coat, shirt, belt and shoes and 1 main cooling center placed inside the respirator. ** '''Multifuctional Visor (多機能バイザー Ta Kinō Baizā): A combination of a radio set, thermometer, headphone and clock. It looks like right ear round headphone with metalick "elven ear" on it. In active state it projects little cyan holographic monitor near Mikot's right eye. This monitor provides Mikoto with clock and information about temperature around him. ** Impact Respirator 2.0 (インパクトレスピレーター2.0, Inpakuto Resupirētā 2.0): After Cooling System was instaled into Mikoto's suit respirator, was slightly redesigned and upgraded with a microphone and voice recognition system that was is connected to Cooling System and is needed for it's activation. Trivia Category:Students Category:Emitter Quirk Users